


Two Becomes Three.

by ScrollPerfecter



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hints of voyeurism, Love, Masturbation, PWP without Porn, Penis In Vagina Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28229982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrollPerfecter/pseuds/ScrollPerfecter
Summary: Reader and Steve adore each other, they make love.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Two Becomes Three.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, this is a very short fic because I just felt like I needed to post something to keep the productivity ball rolling.
> 
> Suffice it to say that I am NOT earning money from this and I do NOT intend to, characters and franchise are NOT mine.

Steve's massive size made her cry out with every thrust, she made the cutest little gasps and whines, "Yes, yes Steve, more." Her face was flushed, her lovely lips bitten the skin slightly cracked.

He grew even harder, biting inside his cheek as the slick noises reverberated, "Fuck, sweetie you're perfect." 

Steve snapped his hips faster, his thick cock sliding in and out of her warm hole, he held her hands in his own as they made love, her eyes shone with lust tinged with affection, leaning over her to almost hug her as they fucked, lips crashed together in a passionate kiss.

She released one of her hands and rubbed herself in time with the blond's jerking hips, her thighs trembled, sweat decorated her, she was beautiful as she cried out, he took a nipple in his supple lips, his hand lifted her left leg even higher, his dick slipped deeper.

"Steve, oh, Steve I'm gonna' cum, love you." She squeezed his hand tighter in an iron grip as he pounded into her, "Yeah sweetie, do it for me?" The sound of fucking was salacious, slick and hot.

The headboard was banging against the wall with every thrust now, both were shaking, hair fanning out beneath her as she bit her lip and circled her clit, watching where they were joined, a huge dick slipping in and out at breakneck speed.

It was the open mouth kiss on her neck that made her scream, her eyes roll back and toes curl, head thrown back, absolutely stunning in her bliss, "Oh fuck, you're so tight sweetie, I'm gonna' cum." 

He rutted into her, his huge mass casting a shadow over her features as her eyes fluttered as she jerked her hips into his, "Fuck, yes." His hips stuttered as she raked her nails down his back, red lines decorating it, his cock sunk deep and hips stuttered, he almost collapsed as his climax hit him, he slipped himself out of her, leaving his essence dripping from her presumable aching pussy.

"Love you too sweetie." He cuddled her, "But what about Bucky?", Steve motioned to Bucky with his large hand.

"Yeah it's my turn doll." Bucky couldn't believe his luck, she smiled, "Yeah hon it's your turn." He stopped jerking himself and made his way to the bed, yeah he was a lucky guy.

**Author's Note:**

> You can interpret the end however you like, whether that's Bucky/Steve or all three or whatever, left open to the reader's imagination, hence why I didn't tag as m/m or multi, as I also didn't want to spoil the surprise too much.  
> Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
